


Make Me Whole Again

by eahuhse



Series: Trans Newsies One-Shots [4]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Good Boyfriend Jack Kelly, Happy Ending, Lifeguard David Jacobs, Light Angst, M/M, Misgendering, Swimming Pools, Trans David Jacobs, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eahuhse/pseuds/eahuhse
Summary: Davey has a bad day at work, but luckily Jack is home to make sure he's okay.
Relationships: David Jacobs & Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: Trans Newsies One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810693
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Make Me Whole Again

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes this is just me projecting all my problems from work (-_-)  
> Sorry this is so short...I promise more is coming soon.

Some days, Davey hated his job. Today was definitely one of those days. He stood on the pool deck, sweating in the thick sweater, but at least comfortable that his chest wasn’t showing.

“David, can you come here a second?”

Davey looked up to see his superior, Morris, waving him over. He sighed and walked to where the other boy was standing.

“Look, I know you just started deck supervision, but sweaters aren’t allowed.”

“I never read that-”

“Well, it was when I started.”

"But you know why I'm-"

"It doesn't matter David! Everyone else has to get in the pool and get cold, so you wearing a sweater on the pool deck is like showing off that you get to be warm."

"Morris...you know that I'm just wearing it to be comfortable."

"But it's not fair to your staff."

The office door opened, a group of staff marching in to enter the back office to change and eat their meals.

"No one's said anything-"

"They don't have to David, just don't do it again."

Davey bit his lip, nodding in acknowledgement before walking back to the table where he had been standing. He just focused on his breathing for a minute, before going back to the tasks in front of him.

His shift continued normally, and he was mostly past Morris’ comments when he noticed a patron marching over to his table.

“Excuse me Miss.”

Davey froze, trying to keep a customer service smile on as he turned to the patron.

“Yes, ma’am?”

“I’m supposed to have an evaluation for my son.”

Davey groaned internally, he had been promised that he wouldn’t have to get in the water. But after checking the computer, he realized the woman was right and made his way to the back office. He grabbed his swim shirt and shorts from his locker before moving to the staff bathroom to change.

The facility didn’t have alternate options for staff, and he was far too uncomfortable in the women’s change room, so he always changed in the bathroom. As he walked back onto the pool deck, he greeted the mother and son with a smile.

“Sorry about that, I’m David and I’ll be doing your evaluation.”

The mother gave him a questioning look, but let him take her son to the pool to see how good or bad of a swimmer he was.

The boy in question was a decent swimmer, and as he was practicing in the deep end, he rested on the wall and looked at David.

“Are you a girl or a boy?”

Davey quickly changed the topic to more swimming, and as soon as the evaluation was over, Davey left the pool deck to dry. Once he was alone, he broke down in soft sobs. It was just too many reminders in one shift. Normally he could deal with the occasional misgendering, or a parent being rude. But the added disrespect from Morris, and his overall poor mood had him here.

The door to the office opened, and he wiped his eyes furiously. Katherine, his supervisor, walked around the corner and froze.

“Oh, David. You okay?”

“Mmhmm.” Davey nodded, trying to get her off his case. “Just not a good day.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“I gotta get back on deck.” Davey muttered, going back to get changed in the washroom again.

When he exited the washroom, Katherine was still standing there, and followed him out on deck.

“I’ve got lots of time David. So you can talk, or I can stay here.”

Davey groaned to himself, trying to do his job, but Katherine wasn’t going anywhere. So he finished the task he had been doing previously before turning to her.

“Just Morris being an idiot, and parents saying stuff. It’s fine, I’ll be fine.”

Katherine bit her lip, before sighing to herself and nodding.

“If it keeps up, you call me over. I’ll give anyone a talking to who needs it.”

Davey smiled and watched Katherine walk back towards her office, before turning back to the pool and watching his coworkers teaching rambunctious children. He’d survive, he just had to get home.

\---

Getting home late that night, Davey collapsed on his couch. He knew he should cook, maybe shower to get the smell of chlorine off his skin. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Being at the pool just drained him to his limits, even if the pay was good.

“Davey? What’s wrong?” Jack, his boyfriend, called out from the kitchen. Davey didn’t move, and Jack quickly approached him. “Bad day?”

“Yeah.” Davey groaned, and Jack pulled him into a tight hug. “No…” Davey whined, “I smell like the pool.”

“Then you better shower, and I’ll have a hot dinner waiting for you when you come out.”

“Deal.” Davey muttered, kissing Jack quickly before going to do as he was told. Work may have been hell, but at least home made him feel whole again.

Showering was difficult for Davey, as there was no way to avoid washing his chest, especially after having got into the pool. But getting out and changing into a thick sweater and shorts made him relax, and he exited the bathroom to Jack sitting in front of the couch. A box of pizza sat on the coffee table, with two tall glasses of water set next to it.

"Come pick a movie?" Jack asked softly, holding the television remote out to Davey. He took it and sat next to his boyfriend, letting out a small sigh as he flipped through Netflix to find something to watch.

Jack pulled paper plates from the lower shelf of the coffee table, selecting two slices for Davey and setting the plate in front of him. Davey eventually settled on watching "Spirited Away", leaning into Jack's touch as they sat in the quiet of their apartment and ate their pizza.

"You know, you're always a boy to me David." Jack whispered, and David nodded once as he curled more into Jack's side.

"Thank you Jack."

"Of course, love you Davey."

"Love you Jack. Now shut up and cuddle me?"

"Deal." Jack muttered, chuckling as he wrapped an arm around Davey and they settled on the couch for the rest of the night, eventually falling asleep on top of each other but as happy and loved as ever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for more Trans Newsies stuff, be sure to check out my story "You'll Be Safe With Me". Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> -Em ;)


End file.
